Gravekeeper's Shaman
の | romaji_name = Hakamori no Kitōshi | image = GravekeepersShaman-SS01-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 1500 | def = 1500 | passcode = 58139128 | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous, Continuous | lore = Gains 200 DEF for each "Gravekeeper's" monster in your GY. Negate all monster effects that activate in the GY, except "Gravekeeper's" monsters. While "Necrovalley" is on the field, your opponent cannot activate Field Spell Cards, also Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. | fr_lore = Gagne 200 DEF pour chaque monstre "Protecteurs du Tombeau" dans votre Cimetière. Annulez tous les effets de monstre (monstres "Protecteurs du Tombeau" exclus) qui s'activent dans le Cimetière. Tant que "Vallée Mortuaire" est sur le Terrain, votre adversaire ne peut pas activer de Cartes Magie de Terrain, et aussi, les Cartes Magie de Terrain ne peuvent pas être détruites par des effets de carte de votre adversaire. | de_lore = Erhält 200 DEF für jedes „Grabwächter“-Monster in deinem Friedhof. Annulliere alle Monstereffekte, die im Friedhof aktiviert werden, außer denen von „Grabwächter“-Monstern. Solange „Tal der Toten“ auf dem Spielfeld liegt, kann dein Gegner keine Spielfeldzauberkarten aktivieren, zusätzlich können Spielfeldzauberkarten nicht durch Karteneffekte deines Gegners zerstört werden. | it_lore = Guadagna 200 DEF per ogni mostro "Custode di Tombe" nel tuo Cimitero. Annulla tutti gli effetti dei mostri che si attivano nel Cimitero, eccetto i mostri "Custode di Tombe". Mentre "Necrovalle" è sul Terreno, il tuo avversario non può attivare Carte Magia Terreno, inoltre le Carte Magia Terreno non possono essere distrutte dagli effetti delle carte del tuo avversario. | pt_lore = Ganha 200 de DEF para cada monstro "do Coveiro" no seu Cemitério. Negue todos os efeitos de monstro que ativam no Cemitério, exceto de monstros "do Coveiro". Enquanto "Necro-Vale" estiver no campo, seu oponente não pode ativar Cards de Magia de Campo e, além disso, Cards de Magia de Campo não podem ser destruídos por efeitos de card do seu oponente. | es_lore = Gana 200 DEF por cada monstruo "Cuidador de Tumbas" en tu Cementerio. Niega todos los efectos de monstruo que se activen en el Cementerio, excepto los de los monstruos "Cuidador de Tumbas". Mientras "Necrovalle" está en el Campo, tu adversario no puede activar Cartas Mágicas de Campo, y además las Cartas Mágicas de Campo no pueden ser destruidas por efectos de cartas de tu adversario. | ja_lore = このカードの守備力は、自分の墓地の「 」と名のついたモンスターの数×２００ポイントアップする。このカードがフィールド上に表側表示で存在する限り、「 」と名のついたモンスター以外の、墓地で発動する効果モンスターの効果は無効化される。また、「 の る －ネクロバレー」がフィールド上に存在する場合、相手はフィールド魔法カードを発動できず、フィールド魔法カードは相手の効果によっては破壊されない。 | ko_lore = 이 카드의 수비력은 자신 묘지의 "묘지기" 라는 이름이 붙는 몬스터의 수 x 200포인트 올린다. 이 카드가 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 한, "묘지기" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 이외의, 묘지에서 발동하는 효과 몬스터의 효과는 무효화된다. 또한, "왕가의 골짜기-네크로 밸리" 가 필드 위에 존재할 경우, 상대는 필드 마법 카드를 발동할 수 없고, 필드 마법 카드는 상대의 효과에 의해서는 파괴되지 않는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Necrovalley | anti-supports = Field Spell Card | archseries = Gravekeeper's | supports_archetypes = Gravekeeper's | related_to_archseries = Necrovalley (archetype) | stat_change = This card gains DEF | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of Effect Monsters * Prevents activation of your opponent's Spell Cards * Cannot be destroyed by card effects | misc = Female | database_id = 10919 | tcg_speed_duel_status = Unlimited }}